


we'll climb up above the smog

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [39]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can both help with dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll climb up above the smog

"Bruce," Dick says. He taps on the window outside Bruce's study. Bruce has _talked_ to Dick about climbing around the roof, but he never listens. He gets up to let Dick in, sighing when Dick knocks over one of the lamps.

"What," Bruce asks. "Are you doing?"

Dick grins at him. "Just getting some exercise. Where's Jay?"

"Downstairs, I think," Bruce says. "He said something about dinner."

Dick eyes light up the same way they do if someone presents him with a week's supply of coke. "What's he making?" he asks.

"I have no idea," Bruce says. "Unlike you, I've been _working_."

Dick sticks his tongue out at him, and Bruce grabs it between his thumb and forefinger, pulls Dick in and sucks on it. Dick makes a needy little noise for him, squirms in his arms when Bruce squeezes his ass. He reaches for Bruce's belt, but Bruce stops him, pulls back. "Not until you've had your dinner."

Dick looks at him like _murder_ , and Bruce laughs. He starts down the stairs with Dick trailing after him like a hurt puppy.

"Smells good," Dick says.

"Mm," Bruce agrees.

"I hope it's not vegetables," Dick says. "Did you know carrots are vegetables? I thought vegetables could only be green, but Jay _tricked me_ one time."

"Poor dear," Bruce says. They enter the kitchen together to find Jason at the stove, stirring something in a pot and wearing nothing but a frilly, light pink apron that Bruce bought him months ago as a joke.

"Oh," Dick says. He actually goes _still_ for a moment, and Bruce clears his throat. Jason looks back at them and grins. "Oh good," he says. "You can both help with dinner."

Dick makes some sort of squeaking _noise_ , but follows Bruce over to Jason. Bruce wastes no time in surrounding Jason, sliding his hands under the apron and _squeezing_ Jason's thighs.

"Bruce," Jason says. He shivers, leans back against him. "Not until _after_."

Dick laughs. He sticks his finger into the pot, yelps at the heat, sucks his finger into his mouth. "That's what he told _me_."

"Yes," Bruce agrees. He kisses Jason's shoulder, licks the bumps of his spine on the back of his neck. "But that was _before_ I saw our little housewife."

"Fuck - _oh_ \- off," Jason says, his breath starting to come out in little hitches when Bruce takes him in his arms and backs up with him until they reach the kitchen island.

"Dick?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, boss?" Dick asks. He's staring open-mouthed at the two of them like he's not sure how to even _move_.

"Bruce," Jason starts, but Bruce puts his hand over his mouth.

"The oven has twenty minutes left on it," Bruce says. "Show Jay what you can do with that time."

" _Fuck_ ," Dick says, and Bruce murmurs _language_ as he lifts Jason's apron up. Dick gets down on his knees in front of them, opens his mouth and _waits_.

"He's so good when he wants something, isn't he?" Bruce asks Jason, and Jason nods, bites down on Bruce's fingers and holds his apron up. Bruce takes Jason's cock in hand with his free hand and starts to feed it to Dick, and Dick darts forward so _eagerly_.

"Slow," Bruce tells Dick, laughs when Jason digs his elbow into his side in protest. Dick can only get as much as Bruce _gives_ him but he's no less enthusiastic for it, already drooling just at the taste of Jason's cock in his mouth. Jason tries to press forward, tries to get more. He laps at Bruce's hand like a plea.

"What's that, Jay?" Bruce asks. "You need something to suck, too?"

Jason whines, glares, _nods_ , and Bruce slips two fingers into Jason's mouth, thrusts them in and out while they watch Dick below them. Jason grinds back against Bruce's ass and it wouldn't take much to fuck him just like this, spread him open and pound into both of them at once. The whole house could burn down around them.

"Is this what you want?" Bruce asks. Jason twists his fingers into Dick's hair and Bruce finally moves his hand out of the way so Dick can take all of him. "My cock in you?"

Jason shakes his head, and Bruce takes his fingers out of Jason's mouth so he can say, "Want. Want you to fuck _him_ , B. Fill him up while I suck him off."

Dick moans _hard_ at that, looks up at both of them with the kind of plea in his eyes that usually only comes from needing another bump of coke, another drum of gasoline.

"All right," Bruce says. He kisses Jason's neck, the top of his head. "Whatever you want," he says, and he gets his hand in Dick's hair right next to Jason's, moves him faster until he can't tell Dick's and Jason's moans apart, until Jason's barely keeping himself up, until Dick's throat flexes and _flexes_ as he swallows Jason's come.

They both let Dick go, and Jason wriggles out of Bruce's grip so he can drop down to the floor and pull Dick into a kiss. It's messy and gorgeous, Jason's apron all but falling off him while he works Dick's jeans open and down.

"You're next," Jason says, and he pulls Dick to his feet and positions him in front of Bruce.

"Jay," Bruce says, getting his cock out. "No lube."

"Don't be stupid," Jason says. He rolls his eyes and pulls a bottle of lube out of one of the kitchen drawers.

"Little brother," Dick says. He laughs, ruffles Jason's hair from where he's crawled in front of him. "How'd you get so _smart_?"

"Did less coke," Jason says, smirking.

Dick flips him off, and Jason leans in and grazes Dick with his teeth. " _Boys_ ," Bruce says when Dick yelps. He slaps Dick's ass, and Dick yelps again.

"Come _on_ , boss," Dick says. "We don't want to be late for dinner, right?"

"No," Bruce says. He coats his cock in lube, spreads Dick open and shoves _in_. "That we wouldn't want."

"Oh," Dick says, "Oh, _fuck_ ," and Bruce has to agree. Dick doesn't live in his bed the way Jason does, but the times that he's home, when they can have this - Bruce has never claimed not to be _greedy_.

He grips Dick's hips, and then he hears Dick say, "Yeah, Jay, _please_ ," and that's Jason moving in for him; that's Jason's _tongue_ licking and slurping at both of their balls.

"Come _on_ ," Dick says. "Know you can go harder, Bruce, come on, needed it, you can throw me right on the floor if you want to -"

"Warn me if you do," Jason murmurs, and Bruce pulls Dick back against him for short, shallow thrusts so he can see when Jason swallows him down, the way he looks up at both of them with those big, bright eyes.

"God," Dick says. He touches Jason's cheek, brushes his knuckles over Jason's skin with the reverence he shows Bruce's knife collect. "God, Jay, you look so pretty like this."

"He does, doesn't he?" Bruce asks. He thrusts in, and Jason's ready for it; he holds onto Dick's hips just below Bruce and they all move at once, moaning together. Jason sucks harder, his cheeks hollow with it, and Dick pushes back and forth between the two of them until he scrabbles his hands into Bruce's arms and leaves gouges as he comes.

Jason pulls back and uses his apron to wipe at his mouth. Then he stands, hops up on the island and gets behind Bruce, wraps his arms around his chest and says, "Don't stop, Bruce. Fill him _up_. For me."

Bruce lets out a noise he knows isn't human, isn't anything but guttural _need_ as he bends Dick all the way over, fucks him until his hips ache and Dick pounds on the floor and Jason says _now_ right in his ear.

When he opens his eyes, Jason's back in front of the oven, scooting Dick aside so he can take whatever he's made out. He looks back at both of them, serious as a gunshot again and says, "Go get cleaned up. Dinner's in five."

Dick skips off to the bathroom, pants still around his ankles. Bruce stays long enough to fix Jason's apron, to suck a bruise into the spot behind Jason's ear and murmur, "You're something else, you know."

"Yeah," Jason agrees. "And _you're_ not eating dinner if you don't get cleaned up. Go."

Bruce knows better than to argue with that.


End file.
